Windows and doors may be implemented through movable closure systems, which may include one or more slidable elements. Advances in movable closure systems increase the installability and reliability of such systems. Movable closure systems are often customized to fit a particularly-sized aperture through a structure. Providing components which can expand or contract as needed to fit a particular aperture while still providing a tight seal when the system is closed is beneficial. In addition, most movable closure systems enable a view of the outside from within the structure by virtue of use of transparent or semi-transparent panels within the slidable elements. To maximize viewing ability, aspects of the slidable elements other than the panels may be optimized in size. Floor to ceiling panels may be large, necessitating use of heavy glass, so aspects of the system which support glass panels must be sturdy and durable while providing the ability to slide the panels back and forth easily despite the weight of the panels. As with a doorway into a home, business, or other building in which a movable closure system might be installed, locking features are necessary to ensure security. Disclosed herein is a movable closure system produced in view of some of the foregoing objectives.
Technical materials which can be regarded as useful for the understanding, searching, and examination of the invention includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,855 (Sjoholm), “Sliding Element System,” 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,819,994 (Ingram), “Space Enclosure System,” 2014.
The foregoing disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.